The Dark Hole
by baglady101
Summary: To tie up loose ends concerning the stories on the show, I have chosen "The Taunter", Esteban Navarro and his evil grandmother Vina for Horatio and his team to finish. At the end of the run, he was probably going to be set free due to evidence in the lab being compromised. H promised Vina he was going to put her down a dark hole and I hope I do the story justice. Danger & Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Setting the scene—I used the scene in the lab on the last show, with a slight variation, but in my story the lab is not shutting down or changing in any way. Horatio and Calleigh are still in the pre-relationship days, but things may change in the romance department. I hope everyone enjoys! **

**Eva La Rue, a.k.a Natalia, announced on Twitter a parody that was made about the show being axed…it is good, she was right! On **_**YouTube**_** search, "goodbye CSI: Miami." Set to Elton John's **_**Candle in the Wind.**_

**The Dark Hole**

Standing in the lab across the hall, Calleigh watched Horatio tell Samantha to leave, feeling sad for the young girl because she was a bright, upcoming CSI until she made a horrible mistake and then tried to hide it and the worst of all, incriminate Ryan with the outcome. Then her eyes fell on her handsome Lieutenant, knowing he was terribly hurt by the whole thing, but she jumped and let out a loud gasp when she saw him suddenly rake the counter clean of glass beakers and tubes full of now worthless evidence.

She began slowly walking toward the door, debating with herself whether she should go to him and offer comfort, but before she could step out into the hall, Horatio momentarily stopped and looked into her eyes then stormed out past her, and she knew she had to just let him go. She saw him go to the elevator and punch the down button, which told her he was leaving. They only had an hour before their shift ended anyway and she could fill in for him. She reached for the phone to call maintenance to come clean up the debris in the lab, hopefully they could before anyone else saw it and began asking questions.

As Calleigh left the lab, she had already made up her mind to go find out where Horatio had gone to knowing he would be better off talking to someone about it all, but she knew she would have a difficult time persuading him to believe that. She first drove to his favorite spot where he always went when life closed in on him; it was a deserted stretch of beach that was not the most appealing for the water crowd and she had often found him there when he was upset. She was the only member of the team who he let know where he went to escape and it had always made her feel special that he felt secure enough with her to reveal one of his secrets. This time he broke his routine, she did not see his car anywhere around. After turning her car around, her second choice was to go to his house.

Driving up to the security gate, she punched in the code and drove through the open gates into Horatio's neighborhood; after a couple of blocks, she pulled into his driveway behind his car, which she thought odd that he had left it out of the enclosed garage. Locking her car, she walked to the door and rang the bell. No answer.

"Horatio, its Calleigh. I just thought you might like to talk." She patiently waited, but no response.

"Horatio, I know you are home and I am not leaving. If you don't open this door, I will use the key you gave me in case of an emergency…either way, I'm coming in." Still no response…now she was beginning to get a little concerned that something might be wrong so, she thought that would fall in the emergency category. Locating his key on her key-ring, she turned the lock and opened the door, mindful of disarming the security system. She smiled as the code was the date she began working at the lab. She often wondered why he chose that as his code. When she looked at the alarm keypad, she saw that it was not even on. _Horatio…how could you be so careless!_

The light from the kitchen enabled her to look around the beautiful living room and she did not see Horatio so she stepped into the kitchen and he was not there either. She took note that his kitchen seemed to be well stocked with all the right kitchenware. As she made her way down the hall toward the bedrooms, she noticed one door ajar as she slowly placed her hand on her holstered Colt .45, just in case. Pushing the door open more she almost gasped aloud. The warmly decorated bedroom was definitely masculine and the king sized bed was not even crowding the room. She saw his suit butler against one wall, but his suit coat was thrown across the bed haphazardly._ He keeps his house just as impeccable as he does his person! His jacket is the only thing in the entire house out of place!_

Calleigh called softly, "Horatio, its Calleigh. Are you in the bath?" No answer. She did not hear water running so she nervously and slowly walked to the open door and repeated her hello. Nothing. Now she was perplexed, _where is he_?

Her last hope was to walk out on the patio and look around the back of the house then she saw him sitting out on the beach, in the sand near the water, still in his good slacks and shirt. She reached for the knob on the French door and found it unlocked, shaking her head in disbelief. Locking the door behind her, she began walking toward the solitary figure. As she got closer, she noticed he was drinking something…then she saw the bottle. _Oh Horatio, my love._

Calleigh eased down beside him and wrapped her arm around his back and leaned into his side. "Oh Horatio, I have never seen you so upset that you would resort to this. I am here Handsome, let me help."

Horatio turned and searched her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Calleigh…I…am sorry…you have to see me…like this and saw me lose my cool at the lab. That was a very childish act on my part. Everything is gone Sweetheart…everything you and I, and everyone on the team have worked so hard for all these years is down the tubes…. Some leader I turned out to be."

Calleigh, already detecting the slurring in his speech, sharply replied, "Horatio Caine, you are a great leader of the team and you always have been. These recent events are a serious blow, but we have overcome a lot of obstacles through the years and we can overcome this one! Don't give up on us Handsome…we are a team and we are there for you and will do whatever it takes to make everything right, ok?"

Horatio was silent for several moments, then he began to lift the bottle to take another swig and Calleigh stopped his arm in mid-air and said, "I think half a bottle of bourbon is quite enough, Handsome." She took hold of the bottle and he let her take it from his hand.

Horatio then hung his head before looking up into her eyes and said, "Cal…the worst outcome of all of this is the fact that Esteban Navarro is going to be released because the evidence against him can be shown to be compromised. All the effort to get him behind bars was for nothing. Now, it will be even harder to get him back. I thought I would have a difficult time enough just getting his grandmother. Now…."

"Handsome…_WE_ will get him back somehow and his evil grandmother."

They continued to sit and stare out over the water with the sun setting in the west behind them. Calleigh still had her arm around Horatio and after they had stopped talking, she felt the weight of his body sag slightly into hers and was at least glad she had gotten through some of those stubborn restrictions he placed on himself.

She had no idea how long they sat there, but the wind had begun to pick up and she noticed what looked like an evening storm brewing out over the water and knew she had better start trying to get Horatio back to his house. She continued holding him, but turned and looked at his face and noticed a tear had made its way down his cheek. Instinctively reaching out and wiping the side of his face, he slowly turned at her tender touch and for the first time in a while spoke softly.

"Thank you Calleigh…you…have saved me once again, you are always near when I need someone." Then to her shock and amazement he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. With that innocent motion of thanks, Calleigh suddenly couldn't find her breath.

They locked eyes momentarily and she finally managed to say, "Handsome…we need to get you back to your house before that storm gets here."

Horatio turned to his left and braced his hand in the sand to help push himself to his knees, suddenly feeling the effects of the bourbon. He stayed on his knees for a minute or two before attempting to try to get on his feet. Calleigh had taken one of his arms to help him, but he told her not to try that he was too heavy for her to try to lift. He struggled, but finally managed to stand up then the dizziness hit and he was terrified that he would fall flat on his face until Calleigh noticed his unsteadiness and wrapped her arm around his waist and told him to just lean on her. She was accustomed to handling drunken men because of constantly having to go retrieve her father from the bars.

"C'mon Handsome…you are not accustomed to the effects of the strong drink, thank goodness!"

Horatio braced against his house with one hand, while his other arm stayed around Calleigh as she unlocked the door with one hand, needing to continue to have her other wrapped around Horatio's waist just to keep him from tottering over.

Calleigh walked him straight to his bedroom and as they reached the bed she stopped, still holding on to him with one arm around his waist she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Momentarily confused by her actions, Horatio stammered, "Cal…Sweetheart…what are…you doing?"

Calleigh giggled and replied, "Don't worry Lieutenant I'm not taking advantage of your condition…I just think you will sleep better without this shirt binding all night is all."

He attempted to help her, but she playfully swatted his hand away and told him to just keep concentrating on staying upright. Then he froze when she began working to unbuckle his belt.

"Umm….Sweetheart…don't you think…I'd…I'd better do that? Cal…?" Before he knew it she had undone his belt and began unbuttoning his pants.

"No…I'll…do that Cal! Please…" He pleaded as he grabbed her hand to stop her. Even through the stupor of alcohol he could feel his body responding to her actions and he would be embarrassed for her to see the evidence.

"Suit yourself Handsome, but I'm still going to have to hold you while you do it, or you could undo your pants and then lay back on the bed and I will pull them off," Calleigh smiled, enjoying his uneasiness. _About time you get over your shyness with me, _she thought, _after all, I was raised with three brothers and I'm not exactly innocent Handsome._

Horatio thought about his two options and decided he was in a mess, but all he wanted to do was get in that bed before he passed out and he felt that wasn't going to be long happening.

Finally he managed to say, "Whatever…way…works for you. I…I…just want to lie down."

Calleigh eased him down on the bed and gently pushed him down on his back. Then she proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants while he watched her and inwardly smiled. She pulled them off from the bottom and went around to the side of the bed and managed to roll him over on his side to pull down the covers and then lay him back down and pull them out from under him and tuck him in.

He smiled at her and said, "You seem to have mastered this…procedure."

Calleigh smiled in return and just said, "As many times as I have had to do this for my father, I should have it down. Now you go to sleep and I am going to try and locate a bottle of aspirin and get a glass of water…you will thank me when you wake up and you feel as if your head is going to explode."

Horatio reached out and took her hand…"Stay with me…please? Storm sounds heavy…I don't want you…to go home…in heavy rain."

"I guess I can sleep in one of your spare bedrooms…you wouldn't mind?"

"I would mind…Sweetheart. I was talking about…here…I'll behave," he said smiling tenderly as he patted the bed beside him.

Calleigh was speechless…_Could he be so drunk he doesn't comprehend what he is saying? Only in my dreams have I envisioned myself lying down beside him in his bed, but under totally different circumstances. Well, I will keep my clothes on…what will it hurt?_

"You go to sleep and I'll be back…I'll be here for you Handsome."

Calleigh found the aspirin in his bathroom medicine cabinet and after raiding his refrigerator for something to eat, as she was famished, she was pleasantly surprised to find a wonderful pasta salad already made, and a bottle of chilled Chardonnay.

Having eaten her meal, she made a mental note to ask where he had bought such a delicious salad. She walked back to his bedroom and lay down beside her Handsome and listened to the roll of thunder and the rain beating against the windows, then rolled toward him and just watched him sleep.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Hole**

**Chapter 2**

As he began to wake, Horatio wondered what had happened to him. He let out a low groan as his head felt like it was about to explode and with great effort he rolled over on his left side, extending his right arm out across the bed, but suddenly he realized it stopped on something and it wasn't the bed. Whatever it was felt warm to his skin. He gradually opened his eyes and realized someone was in the bed with him. _Who is this lying next to me? _ Even though he felt as if he had been drug behind a truck for several miles he slightly raised his head and saw long blonde hair fanned out around Calleigh's head and noticed she was beginning to stir awake.

_Calleigh is in bed with me? I remember her finding me on the beach and helping me back in the house…then…heaven help me, what did I do last night…I remember her UNDRESSING me!_ _Oh God help me if I hurt her in any way. I never want to hurt her…I care so much for her._

Calleigh woke up feeling something heavy across her stomach and looked down and realized it was Horatio's arm. _Oh good heavens, what am I going to do now!_ Then she heard his voice rumble low, almost in a whisper, "Good…morning…Calleigh…what happened…umm…last night?"

She turned toward him as he kept his arm across her and smiled and began, "Good morning Handsome. I won't ask how you're feeling right now because I imagine you feel horrible. You hit the bottle pretty hard last night and I got you into bed…do you remember asking me to stay with you?"

"Umm, I might when my brain begins functioning…we uh, Sweetheart…I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not at all Handsome…you were the perfect gentleman as always, in fact you were kinda afraid of me last night, especially when I began undressing you." she giggled briefly.

"Not so loud…Sweetheart…I love to hear you laugh…just not so loud."

Calleigh smiled and began stroking Horatio's temple to try to ease his pain and he sighed and softly said, "Oh Cal…that feels so good."

They lay like that for some time, Horatio keeping his arm around her while facing each other and he dozed back off to sleep enjoying Calleigh's soft touch to his head. When he was asleep, Calleigh placed her arm around his waist and went to sleep herself, smiling and telling herself how right this felt to her as she drifted off.

Horatio was awakened by his cell phone ringing on the table beside his bed which to him the ring sounded as if it was amplified no less than 100 times. He grabbed it and answered, just so the offending noise would stop.

"Caine…" he said groggily.

"H, its Eric…listen I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, but Calleigh is not in yet and it is already 10 in the morning. Do you know if she was to be off today or should we be concerned because she doesn't answer her home phone and her cell phone is turned off?"

Horatio glanced over at Calleigh and smiled as she was beginning to wake up and answered, "Eric…um…seems like she mentioned she…she might need the day to…ah…be somewhere." Horatio was struggling not to slur his words, but knew he wasn't succeeding in sounding normal.

Eric picked up on the change in Horatio's speech and chuckled, "H, sounds like you tied one on last night…are you ok?" Eric was somewhat concerned as he knew Horatio didn't normally drink and certainly not to that extent.

Suddenly Horatio knew he needed to go to the bathroom as his stomach did not feel right and he quickly managed to say. "Eric…sorry….um…I have…to…." And he punched his phone off and jumped out of the bed, causing the room to spin, but made it to the bathroom and began his battle with the dry heaves.

Calleigh was fully awake now and realized she was supposed to be at work and Horatio just covered for her, but she just couldn't leave him because he was going to feel horrible most of the day and she could help him through it. Listening to him in the bathroom it broke her heart to hear him suffering.

She got up and was walking around the bed to the bathroom when Horatio came staggering through the door and fell face down across the bed. Then she crawled across the bed and sat next to him and began stroking her hand through his hair and realized he had broken out in a sweat.

"Oh Handsome…I'm sorry you feel so bad."

"Cal," Horatio moaned, "if you EVER see me pick up anything…stronger than wine…please, please just shoot me on the spot…at least…I…wouldn't suffer."

"You are just not a drinking man Horatio and I am glad. When you feel like getting up, why don't you get in the shower and I will make you a light breakfast which should help you feel better."

"I don't even want to think about…food Sweetheart, maybe coffee. Cal, you have the most healing touch….mmmm."

After a little while, Horatio managed to muster the stamina to get a shower and shave and he began smelling the coffee from the kitchen and smiled as he thought how nice it was to have a woman in his kitchen.

Barefooted and dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans, he slowly walked toward the kitchen, then stood for a moment in the doorway and observed Calleigh cutting up bananas and putting the pieces in the blender and thought how beautiful she was even in her wrinkled clothes and slightly mussed sleep hair. _I could definitely get used to this!_

Walking toward her she turned and flashed her well-known smile at him and mused, "Wow, we do clean up very well Handsome, shower help you feel better, I hope?"_ Oh my stars, Horatio Caine you look sexy as hell in a t-shirt and jeans with no shoes on!_

Horatio looked down at the floor momentarily and then looked up into her eyes and commented, "It sure did Sweetheart. Um, listen Calleigh, I owe you an apology," Horatio hesitated and Calleigh's heart stopped.

_Here it comes he is going to say he doesn't need me and that I should go. I know how private he is and he probably is more embarrassed than he's ever been in his life._

"I…I behaved very badly yesterday, beginning at the lab and then to compound matters, you found me drunk, unable to even take care of myself. I probably made you feel obligated to stay to try to help me and I thank you for staying with all of my heart for what you have done for me and what you are doing now, but…but I know you must have other things you'd rather do on your time off. I will make it Cal…if you want to leave."

Calleigh stepped closer to Horatio and lifted her hand and tenderly cupped the side of his face and began saying, "Handsome we all have times when we react unlike our normal self. I have been your friend for over 10 years and I have never known you to get drunk…in fact I have rarely seen you drink more than a glass of wine. I stayed because I care about you…no obligation…and I don't know of one thing I'd rather be doing than be here with you caring for you, other than maybe getting a shower of my own and a change of clothes. Now, I can see it in your bloodshot eyes that you are far from being back to your old self and I know all the tricks to help you recover quicker. If you want me to stay, I will, but I certainly don't want to force myself on you."

Horatio grasped her hand that was on his face with his and kissed the palm of her hand, and Calleigh was in shock, then he looked deep into her soft green eyes and softly answered, "For you to be here with me Calleigh…I can't think of anything I want more."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her then tenderly kissed her lips and Calleigh felt as if she would literally pass out any moment from his actions. That sweet kiss opened the floodgates of 10 years of bottled up feelings they have had for each other, but never permitted to be released, until now as the tender kiss changed to a hungrier, more impassioned one as they wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

Finally breaking for air, but holding each other as if they were afraid to let go Horatio groaned, "Sweetheart, I have been so afraid all of these years of doing anything to damage our relationship and driving you away from me. I…I couldn't have lived with myself if I had done that. I have wanted to let you know of my feelings for you for a long time and now the passion and caring you have shown tells me you feel the same. I love you Calleigh…I always will."

Horatio leaned back slightly to see her face and he saw the flood of tears cascading down her cheeks. "Oh Cal, please don't cry Sweetheart," he softly whispered as he took a handkerchief from his jeans and gingerly wiped her tears, while still holding her in his arms.

Taking short, gasping breaths of air into her lungs, Calleigh managed to respond slightly above a whisper, "Horatio…I love you so much…I always have…I just never dreamed you could feel this way toward me." Horatio lovingly tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ears to get it off her face and tenderly kissed her forehead, moving down to the tip of her nose, then lightly kissed away her remaining tears from her cheeks before moving back to her lips for another searing kiss.

Calleigh felt Horatio becoming slightly more unsteady in her arms and she leaned back after their kiss and suggested he needed to sit down and drink the banana milkshake she had made for him.

"Maybe I had better sit down Sweetheart, I do suddenly feel weak from your tender passion," he smiled at her before breaking their embrace.

Holding hands as they walked to the table and sat down, she noticed him studying the milkshake she placed before him.

"It is sweetened with honey which will help make you feel better Handsome. Just drink it slowly so it will settle well on your stomach and when you finish that, I will scramble you a couple of eggs with a toasted bagel."

Horatio then glanced across and saw the bowl she had, "What did you fix for yourself Sweetheart?"

"It is a bowl of fresh fruit cut up in Greek yogurt so, quit eyeing mine and get to drinking," she admonished playfully.

As Horatio drank the last of his milkshake he commented, "That was not bad Sweetheart, in fact I believe I am beginning to feel better already."

"Good…I will start the eggs and get the bagels ready."

Calleigh was in the process of scrambling their eggs, when Horatio walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder and watched as she cooked.

Calleigh loved the feeling of being in his arms and felt the warmth of his chest on her back and managed to say, "You are very distracting Handsome, I hope I don't overcook our eggs." Horatio responded with a soft low rumble into her left ear that sent chills down her spine and awakened another part of her body as well.

After finishing breakfast and coffee, Calleigh walked over to the couch with Horatio and told him he needed to sit down while she straightened his kitchen up. After she finished, she walked over to the couch and found Horatio asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch. She stood and watched him for a few minutes before gently easing herself down on the couch beside him.

Horatio stirred and smiled when he saw Calleigh beside him and reached and took her hand in his and tenderly kissed it and placed it on his chest and whispered, "Can you feel the heart you possess? It beats only for you Sweetheart."

Calleigh leaned over and kissed him on his lips with short, sweet repetition and told him that she was going to her place and shower and put on some fresh clothes. Then she planned to stop at the grocery and pick up a few things to make a pot of chicken soup when she returned, which would help to replace nutrients he lost. She told him to sip on the water she placed on the coffee table and then go back to sleep that she would be back after his nap.

"Hurry back Sweetheart, but be careful, thank you for everything…the breakfast helped me feel so much better." Then he put his hand behind her head and gently pulled her down for a kiss.

Upon breaking their kiss, she said, "Go back to sleep….you will feel even better afterward, Handsome."

Calleigh cleaned up fairly fast and was about to walk out of the door of her condo with a small bag packed, just in case she stayed at Horatio's tonight, and her cell phone rang. Looking at the screen she saw Eric Delko as the caller.

"Hey Eric…is everything ok at the lab?"

"Yeah Cal…everything is quiet. Are you in town?"

"I am, but I am busy taking care of a friend who is under the weather."

Eric laughed and began, "Speaking of under the weather, I called H this morning asking if he knew whether you were coming in to the lab today and I swear he sounded like he had been drinking last night…can you believe it…H!"

"Not really Eric, something must really be troubling him, but I bet he'll work through it."

"I thought I would stop by his place in a little while and check on him…just to make sure he's ok, you know how he thinks he can get over anything without help and he might need something," Eric told her.

_Oh crap!_ Calleigh thought, _how am I going to get that pot of soup ready now?_

"Sounds good, but you know he probably doesn't need company to stay too long if he is not feeling well."

"You are probably right Cal, I won't. I think I will head out now to check on him since everything here is slow here."

"Ok Eric, hope you find him doing good. See ya in a couple of days. Bye."

Calleigh decided to go on to the store and take her time picking up her groceries and hopefully Eric would be gone by the time she got back to Horatio's.

After taking her time at the store, Calleigh drove toward Horatio's house, but almost stopped dead in the street when she saw the Hummer still parked in his drive. _Damn Eric…why are you still here? Don't you realize I have a chicken that needs to go in the pot! _She drove past the house without stopping and just drove around in the neighborhood, getting more agitated as the minutes rolled by. Finally, as she approached the intersection just down from Horatio's she saw the Hummer backing out of the drive and heading in the direction of the gate to leave.

She pulled her BMW into the drive and began gathering her groceries as she hurried to the door. With sacks almost covering her view, she hadn't noticed Horatio coming out to help her and ran right into him, letting out a startled sound of shock, Calleigh almost lost her balance until his strong arms kept her upright in their grip.

"I've got you Cal…let me help you Sweetheart," Horatio exclaimed while he relieved her of most of her sacks.

"Whew, thank you Horatio…you must be feeling better?"

"I am, thanks to your care Sweetheart…I think I am going to live," he answered grinning and leaning over the sacks to steal a brief kiss.

They walked in to the kitchen and began unloading the sacks and Calleigh commented, "I didn't think Eric was ever going to leave! "

"I'm sorry Cal, I guess it was my fault, we got to talking shop about recovering from this setback and going over some ideas about Navarro, if and when he gets released. He actually made me feel better about the whole thing."

"I told you, you have a good team there for you…we will work this out together."

Horatio swept her into his arms and began kissing her deeply and ardently as if he were kissing her after a long separation. Breaking the kiss, but holding her tight against his body, he whispered in her ear, "I missed you while you were gone."

"Ohhh…Handsome, you can welcome me back like that anytime you like."

Calleigh got the soup going and they decided to take a walk down the beach even though it was still cloudy and actually looked as if it could rain again. Winter in Miami varied little from the rest of the year, but there were a number of days when it was actually pleasant with cooler temps and this was one of them.

Walking with their arms around each other, they enjoyed pleasant conversation, leaving out anything concerning work. They had gotten a good distance down the beach from the house when the rain started which forced them to begin running trying to make it back before the hard shower turned into a downpour.

Laughing and holding each other in their arms as they reached the patio awning just as the downpour began, Horatio turned to Calleigh and said, "Sweetheart, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. C'mon, let's go inside," he said as he took her hand and led her into the house.

They checked on the soup and everything was coming along nicely, but was going to be some time before it was ready. Horatio took Calleigh's hand and took her back to the bedroom with the intention of leading her into the bathroom to show her where everything was, but stopped walking after feeling her arm wrapping around his waist and then her other hand gently reached up and turned his face toward hers.

"Horatio, I need you…I want you now."

Horatio pulled her into his arms as he fervently began to smother her with kisses, but stopping suddenly, searching her warm green eyes that were brimming with love only for him and managed to whisper, "Oh Cal…I want to take you out to dinner and maybe dancing and treat you like the lady you are first before we..." He didn't have the chance to finish his thoughts before he felt her lips on his silencing him.

"You…can…do that…some other time," Calleigh whispered as she ran her hands under his shirt and he thought he felt his heart stop with the soft touch of her hands on his bare chest. That move broke all of his restraints and he feverishly began unbuttoning her blouse and then moved down to the waist of her jeans and began unbuttoning them as he continued kissing her.

Sometime later, as they lay in each other's arms in the bed listening to the rain coming down, he turned his head and looked at the beautiful woman lying beside him with her head on his shoulder and softly kissed her forehead overwhelmed by the love she had shown him…_what have I ever done to deserve you Sweetheart,_ he thought.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Hole**

**Chapter 3**

They made the most of the rest of their weekend and ended up staying in Calleigh's condo on Sunday night since she lived closer to the lab, allowing them a few extra minutes together before heading to work Monday morning. Horatio knew it was going to be difficult keeping their relationship under wraps while on duty as he still did not know how he was going to be able to keep his hands off of Calleigh. He felt the strong need to keep some part of himself touching this beautiful creature, as if somehow she would vanish from his sight if he didn't.

Sunday night as they lay in bed after making tender love, Horatio held Calleigh in his arms and began, "Sweetheart, while we are on the job, we can't afford to act any differently than we normally do…that also means on call-outs I'm still going to expect you to continue to team with Ryan. I would love for you to ride with me, but I think it would raise eyebrows with the team and our superiors if we suddenly changed things…maybe gradually we could team up now and then and get away with it."

Calleigh sighed and answered, "I know Horatio…I was thinking the same thing. It is going to be trying on us isn't it?"

Horatio held her closer and in his low, velvety voice agreed, "It will be the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do Sweetheart."

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask you where you bought that wonderful pasta salad I found in your refrigerator Friday night."

Horatio smiled as he hugged her, "I didn't buy it, I made it!"

Calleigh looked up into his eyes and smiled as she touched his chin with her finger and said, "You are a man just full of surprises." Horatio grinned.

"We better get some sleep Calleigh…morning is coming early tomorrow." After a while, they drifted off in each other's arms.

After arriving at the lab separately, Horatio and Calleigh enjoyed a few minutes in the break room alone before the rest of the team began appearing. Horatio waited until all the team was present before announcing their top priority this morning was to begin to examine all the cases Samantha had handled evidence on and determine the extent of her participation in each one. Those that involved her most, he wanted on his desk after every case had been perused.

The week seemed to fly by as they examined evidence from several cases and went on numerous call-outs as well. They were so stretched, they had to prioritize newer cases in accordance to their severity and leave the others to be done as time permitted. Horatio hated to operate the lab this way, but if they didn't finish their investigation into Samantha's cases, he knew there would no longer be a lab as they knew it if they didn't clear up the black mark against them.

Calleigh began to notice her heightened level of anxiety every time Horatio went on a call-out, more concerned about his safety and well-being than she ever had been, but she didn't realize he was feeling the same way about her.

Then on Friday afternoon, Calleigh had stayed at the lab to finish some bullet striation tests on a case that was to go to court next week while Horatio and Eric joined Frank on a call-out. Walter came into the ballistics lab later and told Calleigh he had heard via the radio that Horatio and the others had been set up with a fake call-out to an old warehouse down by the 89st street shipyards and were pinned down with gunfire until patrol backup arrived.

Calleigh's heart stopped beating momentarily as she immediately wondered if anyone was injured.

"Walter, what's happening now?"

"I hate to say it, but I heard Eric calling for paramedics as there were two officers down."

Calleigh gripped the counter to keep herself steady, already imagining the worse.

"Um, did Eric say who was down?" She hesitantly inquired.

"He didn't and I haven't heard any more about it, guess we'll find out when they get back to the lab."

Calleigh stayed in the ballistics lab attempting to work, but was unable to function enough to finish running her tests. She silently cried as she imagined Horatio lying in a pool of blood and she couldn't do anything to help him.

Two hours had passed since Eric had called with the news that Frank and Horatio had been taken to Miami-Dade ER with non-life threatening injuries and Calleigh thought she would go out of her mind with worry when suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts by a familiar, deep voice, "Cal…Sweetheart, are you alright?"

She raised her head up from her folded arms on the counter and quickly spun around to see Horatio standing close to her. Then she leaped from the stool and threw her arms around him with such force that it caused Horatio to stagger back a step to keep his balance.

"Oh Handsome…you came back to me…I was terrified that Eric was not telling everything about your injury." She replied through her tears as she held him close.

Horatio just wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm ok Calleigh…I'm ok. Shhh…Sweetheart." Horatio softly said as he stroked her hair attempting to calm her down.

After a couple of minutes, she loosened her grip on him and leaned back in his arms to look for herself knowing he always said he was ok even when he wasn't. That was when she saw the angry red mark and stitches on his right temple and gasped.

"Horatio you _were _hit!" She exclaimed as she brought her hand close to the side of his head, but he stopped her by taking her hand in his and kissing it tenderly.

"Calleigh, really I'm fine…it's just a scratch. Frank is the one who was wounded, but thank God not seriously. He was shot in his right shoulder and I rode in the ambulance with him to Miami-Dade to get him patched up. It was a through and through so, I expect they will let him go home this evening as Natalia volunteered to help him."

"Nat is going to help him? That's great…maybe something good will come out of this after all!"

Horatio smiled at that thought. Seems there may be another relationship developing on the team.

"Did you get cleared to leave the ER Handsome?" Her voice was much calmer now.

"I did Sweetheart, even though it wasn't really necessary for me to go there, but a doctor cleaned and patched me up and just warned me to watch for blurred vision or dizziness, which I assured him I would. It just hurts like hell right now Sweetheart, but that's to be expected."

Horatio turned around while still holding Calleigh to make sure no one was approaching and then he tenderly kissed her lips as he continued holding her in his arms. "You feel wonderful Sweetheart, I just needed to hold you," Horatio whispered as they clung to each other for several minutes.

"Handsome, are you going on home soon?"

"As soon as I write my report of the incident Sweetheart, then I thought I'd stop by and check on Frank. Would you be able to go with me?"

"I'd like that Handsome…I just lack a little on having my ballistics findings complete. Just stop by on your way out."

Horatio reluctantly let go of Calleigh and gave her his boyish smile and said, "Till then, Sweetheart." Then he turned and walked out of her lab. It took several minutes before Calleigh could get her mind back on her work.

Horatio had called ahead and found out Frank was still in the ER so, after dropping Calleigh's car by her condo, they both headed for Miami-Dade General in Horatio's.

Entering the emergency room area, Horatio and Calleigh ran into Alexx Woods as she was walking away from the check-in desk.

"My two favorite people," she exclaimed as she saw them walking toward her smiling.

Calleigh hugged her dear friend then Horatio did the same when Alexx quickly noticed the red gash on his temple.

"Sugar, have you been examined?" She asked as she lightly touched the side of his head.

"Earlier here in the ER Alexx…I'm fine."

"You need to keep an eye on that my friend. Don't let it get infected and be aware, symptoms of a subdural hematoma can appear days later." Calleigh looked a little concerned at that news and vowed to watch it for him.

"So they told me Alexx…how is Frank?"

"He's going to be fine. We decided we'd better keep him overnight after he had a bad reaction to a pain medicine that was administered after arrival. I must say, he is in that category of extremely stubborn patients as you Horatio! He's got all my nurses flustered by his gruffness and I was just on my way to have a word with him about that."

Calleigh giggled and said, "He must be pretty bad if he fits in the same category as Horatio!"

Horatio turned and scowled jokingly then smiled at Calleigh that reflected his love for her, which Alexx picked up on immediately. _Hmmm, it appears something might be going on here… I am going to make a point of asking Calleigh about it very soon._

After visiting with Frank and Natalia for a while, Horatio and Calleigh left and headed home to Horatio's house, chatting about a possible relationship brewing between Natalia and Frank.

They had just stepped inside the house when Horatio reached out and pulled Calleigh into his arms and asked, "Care to take a shower with me Sweetheart?"

"I would love to Handsome."

Later that evening, as they shared a chaise lounge on the patio waiting on their chicken to finish cooking on the grill, they sipped some wine observing the sky changing over to darkness and the first stars appearing out over the water.

"How is your head feeling Handsome?"

Horatio hugged her tight against him and softly said, "It's better Cal."

She turned and looked at him as if taking in every detail of his face, then smiled and said, "I'm glad."

The next day was Saturday and Calleigh had to work the shift at the lab, but Horatio had the day off, he had to go in Sunday so, their weekend was split unfortunately he bemoaned to himself.

"Calleigh, I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night at a nice restaurant so, you could be thinking of something you would like to wear. It doesn't need to be formal, just dressy. Would you like that?"

"Sounds nice Handsome, I would love to go out with you."

"Great, would about 7 work for you?"

"Perfect, that would give me enough time to get to my condo from work and get ready, or would you rather me come here after work?."

"Let me pick you up Calleigh, it will seem more like a date that way," he said smiling.

"Alright…then it's a date!" She said amused by his formality.

"Might I ask where we're going?"

Horatio smiled and responded, "You may, but I'm not going to tell you…I want it to be a surprise."

"Hmmm, I love surprises!" Calleigh smiled radiantly at him.

The next day seemed to fly by for Calleigh as she thought about her date with Horatio. _I have the perfect dress,_ she thought to herself as she ran ballistics tests, _guaranteed to knock his socks off!_

At home, Horatio found himself dreaming about seeing Calleigh dressed up and hoped she would like his selection of restaurants as he had made dinner reservations a week ago. The restaurant was an extremely popular fine dining establishment located on its own island out in the bay with a view of the water and downtown Miami. He wanted everything to be just right for the love of his life.

Saturday night, at promptly 7 o'clock, Horatio stood at Calleigh's door and rang the doorbell. He was dressed in a tailored charcoal gray suit and a tie with charcoal gray and deep blue diagonal stripes, and a crisp white shirt. When the door opened, Horatio suddenly couldn't breathe. Calleigh stood before him in the most beautiful, knee length red dress that accentuated all of her curves with a low cut neck that stopped just short of splitting her breasts. She wore her hair down, just the way he liked it.

Stammering, Horatio managed to whisper, "Sweetheart you look…you look…stunning!"

"Why thank you Handsome…and you look very dashing in your suit and tie!"

"Thank you Beautiful…."

After Horatio regained his senses he smiled tenderly and asked as he extended his arm for her to grasp, "Ready for our night out on the town, my dear?"

"I definitely am!"

Walking to his car in the garage, Horatio could not tear his eyes away from this beautiful creature that wanted to be with him. _Just the reaction I wanted from him, I love making him stammer, he is so cute when he is at a loss for words, _Calleigh thought.

As he drove, Calleigh pleaded for him to tell her where they were having dinner, but he stood fast and continued to keep his secret knowing she would find out soon enough.

Then Horatio took the 8th street exit off of the expressway and drove east and when they reached Brickell Avenue and continued east on Brickell Drive, Calleigh suddenly let out a sharp gasp and turned to Horatio who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Horatio, you are driving out to Brickell Island…," now it was Calleigh's turn to stammer, "The Azul is where you are taking me?"

"Yes, I made reservations a week ago so we could get the best table overlooking the water tonight Sweetheart."

"Horatio, this is quite a shock I…I have never been here before, but I have heard it is fabulous!."

"I hope you will like it Sweetheart because I wanted to treat you to something special tonight."

After leaving his key with the valet, Horatio guided Calleigh inside and gave the host his name. The man led them to their table and held the chair for Calleigh as Horatio sat in the chair to her side, both facing the water as the evening sun was causing the horizon to change from blue to orange and yellow.

Horatio ordered the wine and an appetizer for them to share as he sat holding Calleigh's hand on the table.

"Oh Handsome, this place is beautiful, the view is beautiful…I never would have dreamed you were planning to bring me here."

Horatio loved seeing her surprised and he picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed the back of it as he smiled warmly and replied, "It can't compare to the beauty I see before me at this table."

Calleigh returned his smile with a radiant one of her own for him and squeezed his hand. "You are the sweetest Horatio."

The appetizer of octopus they enjoyed with their white wine complimented their dinner of Pan Seared Branzino Bass with Brioche Crusted Scallop.

All through their dinner, both of them couldn't stop their touching of each other either with their hands and feet as at a point during their dinner, Calleigh slipped her shoe off and ran her foot up his leg causing Horatio to squirm with pleasurable sensation and a playful threat that she was going to pay later for that little incident.

Horatio ordered them a light dessert of pecan caramel cheesecake to share with decaf coffees. Then the live band began to play for the diners dancing pleasure.

After resting and enjoying a pleasant conversation for a bit after dessert, Horatio stood and asked, "Calleigh, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to dance with you Handsome," she sweetly replied to his invitation as she took his hand and he led them out on the dance floor.

"The music is beautiful Horatio and you are an excellent dancer." She whispered as he held her tight against his body, molding into him as they danced to tunes such as, "The Way You Look Tonight," "You Go to My Head," "The Wonder of You," "I've Got You Under My Skin," "Nothing's Quite as Pretty as Mary in the Morning," as Horatio sang the words in her ear and substituted Calleigh for Mary. Calleigh thought she'd better pinch herself…it all seemed like a wonderful dream.

Sitting at a table close to the dance floor, two pair of eyes sat staring at the happy couple dancing and remarked, "Well Horatio Caine finally came to his senses! Now I know I must call Calleigh tomorrow!" Alexx Woods commented to her husband Henry.

**TBC…stay tuned, danger is looming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Suspense begins at the end of this chapter….had to set the stage!**

**The Dark Hole **

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning found Calleigh in Horatio's office discussing Samantha's cases, those that had been deemed savable that is, and they both noticed the stack on his desk of un-savable cases was growing larger when there was a knock on his door, suddenly drawing their attention as to who was standing there.

Two men, often big opponents in a courtroom, were waiting to be asked into Horatio's domain.

Horatio stood and asked them to come in, shaking both men's hands in the process.

"I believe you both know Calleigh Duquesne, my second in command?"

Nobles smiled and offered his hand and said, "Nice to see you again Miss Duquesne."

Hernandez smiled and called her by name.

"Mr. Hernandez, Mr. Nobles, what can I help you with today?" Calleigh watched attentively as Hernandez, the assistant prosecutor for Dade County began speaking.

"Horatio, I believe you are acquainted with Dudley Nobles, the Navarro family's chief attorney?"

"Yes Rico, I am."

Mr. Nobles wanted to skip the pleasantries and move to the main objective of why he was standing there in Horatio's office.

"Lieutenant Caine," Nobles began as he opened the leather portfolio in his hand, "I am here to secure your signature on this legal document that attests to the fact you are aware that Esteban Navarro can no longer be held incarcerated in your fine establishment and by signing, you acknowledge your lab tainted the evidence in favor of justice and that he has been falsely accused of crimes he has not committed."

Calleigh drew in a breath and looked at Horatio who had turned red in his face and she immediately noticed he was clenching his jaw as she knew he was thinking of how he should respond to Nobles' statement.

"Um, Mr. Nobles…"

Hernandez quickly interrupted Horatio, "Horatio, legally you have to sign this document. We know we have the evidence against Esteban, but under these circumstances we cannot prove it has not been tainted. I'm sorry. We will just have to start over and obtain clear proof and keep the evidence secure next time."

Horatio glared at the document Nobles shoved at him seemingly recoiling at the thought of taking it as if it were a snake about to strike. Looking at Hernandez briefly and seeing him look down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze, Horatio reluctantly took the paper and walked around his desk and perused the document quickly noticing a glaring fact that immediately jumped off the page at him.

"This says he is to be released as soon as this is filed before the judge."

Nobles quickly spoke up, "That is correct and Judge Sanders is waiting as we speak."

Horatio felt the room spin slightly before regaining his composure then he looked up at Hernandez and asked, "Can't we have 24 hours before he is freed?"

Hernandez answered quietly, "Afraid not, it has to be done quickly Horatio. Esteban is already on his way here from the detention center to be processed out. Everyone is waiting on your signature since you are documented as the arresting officer."

Horatio glanced over at Calleigh who met his eyes and looked as shocked as he was about the whole thing. Horatio threw the paper on his desk and signed the line stating he agreed. Then as he handed the paper to Nobles he said,

"You can tell your client that I will bring him back here one day soon and nothing will be able to get him freed, not even you Mr. Nobles."

The attorney smiled and responded, "Let me remind you Lieutenant that if you harass my client in any way, you will be facing termination from your position…do I make myself clear?"

At that moment, Horatio clenched his fist and wanted nothing more than to leap across his desk and punch the sarcastic smile off of Nobles' face, but just stood there and gave him a steely stare.

Nobles filed the paper in his portfolio and smiled saying, "Have a good day Lieutenant," then turned and walked out.

The assistant prosecutor began to apologize, "Horatio, I am sorry this has happened. Just get some substantial evidence on Esteban and keep it clean. If it helps, I am sure Navarro is guilty, just get me proof and I will help you get his ass back in here so fast it will make his head spin."

Horatio seemed to be in shock, even though he knew this day was coming, he just hadn't counted on it being this soon.

Finally he seemed to come back to the moment and he quietly asked, "Rico…has the U.S. Marshals Service uncovered any information on the whereabouts of his grandmother, Vina?"

"I was waiting until after Nobles left to tell you someone from the Service called me just before coming over here informing me she's been located on an island off of South Vietnam called, Phu Quoc. It is known as the 'Beautiful Island' and has many estates belonging to foreigners, and the Navarro's is one. The trouble is the U.S. has no extradition treaty with Vietnam so there is no way to have her picked up and brought back to face charges in the shooting of her son."

"I have a plan Rico to get her back…" Horatio then began explaining to Calleigh and Rico what he thought might work.

"We need to get them both as soon as possible. We know Esteban is a torturer, and women are not going to be safe with him out on the streets. Get him back Horatio. Then get Vina." Hernandez walked out of the office.

Horatio sank into his chair and stared across the room, seemingly at nothing.

Calleigh gave him a couple of minutes then walked around his desk and began kneading his shoulders to help him relax and said, "We will get Esteban and Vina Handsome…we all will help."

Horatio got to his feet and turned and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and she felt him slightly sag into her. "Horatio are you alright?"

He whispered, "Not really…Cal, how many more women is he going to torture until we get him back?"

Calleigh couldn't answer. "Handsome, I know one thing for sure we are going to work diligently at getting him once and for all. I just pray neither one retaliates against you."

Horatio leaned back in her embrace and looked at her with fear for her safety written all over his face, "Or you Sweetheart. Cal, I don't want you going anywhere without me until we get him, ok?"

"What about work…when we go on call-outs? You can't stay with me every minute Horatio."

"As of now, you ride only with me. I don't care what the others think…in fact we need to tell them about us Sweetheart. Would that be alright with you?"

"That is fine with me, after all, Alexx already knows so…when will we tell them?" Calleigh inquired.

"How about I invite everyone on the team out to O'Malley's Friday night and we can make our announcement then?" (An often frequented bar by off-duty police officers.)

"What about the chief…about getting his permission before we make 'us' known to everybody?"

"I'll talk with him before Friday," Horatio said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"HORATIO…we are in your open office…someone might see us!"

"I really don't care if they do Sweetheart, I love you Calleigh Marie Duquesne."

"I love you Horatio Stephen Caine…please be careful, I couldn't handle it if anything ever happened to you."

Horatio smiled and ran his hand softly down the side of her face and then rested his forehead on hers and tenderly said, "Nor could I if anything was to happen to you Sweetheart."

Thirty minutes later, Horatio stood with his back to the lab on the front walk to the entrance of the building when he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Calleigh stayed inside the building watching from the large windows on the second floor of the lab praying that Horatio would keep his cool when confronted by Navarro.

Esteban Navarro walked around in front of Horatio and smiled at Horatio's icy glare and began saying, "Well Lieutenant, I can't actually say I have enjoyed my stay in your little establishment, but maybe one day I can return the favor."

"Is that a threat Navarro?" Horatio asked narrowing his eyes at the man and pushing his coat back, placing both hands on his hips.

Esteban began brushing the top of Horatio's shoulders off with his hands as if he were getting lint from his jacket for him, "Certainly not Lieutenant…I meant it with all sincerity, an act of kindness if you would." Calleigh observed Navarro's actions from the window and knew Horatio was restraining himself like he had never done before.

Eric noticed Calleigh looking out the window and he stopped beside her and observed the sight on the walk and said, "I know H is wishing he could reach out and strangle that piece of trash right now. We will get him again…we have to."

Calleigh kept her eyes on Horatio and softly said, "Yes we do…as quickly as possible."

Horatio recovered enough to set the idea he had explained to Hernandez into motion.

"Esteban, you will be glad to know that your father has regained consciousness and wants to talk to us about your grandmother. Maybe you ought to tell her that next time you speak with her."

"That is good news. Where is my father?" Esteban was looking very inquisitive at Horatio.

"For his protection, we are not giving his location…just know he is safe."

Horatio turned and walked back toward the lab smiling at that little victory. He hoped it would work to draw Vina out of her hiding place.

The rest of the week was busy with everyone handling a flood of cases and Calleigh began riding exclusively with Horatio on call-outs which the others did take note of, but just thought it was H's way of protecting her, just as he asked Eric to always stay with Natalia.

Friday night arrived and as Horatio was dressing after his and Calleigh's shower together, she couldn't help but notice his happy mood. She was glad after the week they had endured.

"You are perky tonight Handsome. Excited about telling the team?"

"Because of that and also obtaining the chief's blessing." Horatio answered as he pulled her into his arms. "Calleigh, it feels wonderful not to have to hide our relationship any longer…I want to shout 'I love Calleigh Duquesne' from the rooftops!"

Calleigh laughed at his enthusiasm and replied, "It does feel wonderful Handsome, but don't go and do that!"

Horatio took possession of her lips with a deep, searing kiss, which she returned in kind.

Calleigh broke off their kiss to fill her aching lungs with air and whispered, "If we don't stop this Handsome, I have a feeling we won't be at our night out with the team…and we have something important to tell them!"

Reluctantly, Horatio agreed. "Sweetheart as always, you look gorgeous!"

Driving toward the bar to get together with the team, Horatio held her hand as he drove, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his heart and nervous too thinking about his surprise for her tonight. He knew Calleigh was his love of a lifetime and after tonight she would be assured how much he cares for her.

Eric was the first to spot Horatio and Calleigh and he waved them over to the table.

"I hope you and Mr. Wolfe haven't been here long since I'm picking up the tab," Horatio teased them smiling.

"H, the bartender and ourselves have an understanding…we order and he puts it on your tab!" Eric said laughing with Ryan joining in. Neither man noticed the fact that Horatio and Calleigh were holding hands. Then they heard Frank's bellowing voice coming toward them and Horatio turned around and saw Natalia walking in with Frank. Frank had told Horatio that he would relieve Eric of his security assignment with Natalia, which didn't surprise anyone.

"Frank, glad you could make it. How is the shoulder feeling?"

"Sore as hell, but lots better H…thanks to Natalia here." Frank answered as he smiled at her.

Walter came in behind them and all the team was present. Horatio held out a chair for Calleigh and took her drink order asking anyone else if they needed a drink or refill before he walked to the bar, but the new arrivals had gotten theirs before coming to the table and Eric and Ryan had fresh drinks already.

Calleigh noticed Horatio walk over to the piano player and talk to him for a couple of minutes before going on to the bar. Arriving back at the table, he had Calleigh's Mojito and his club soda.

"H, you're not drinking anything tonight?" Walter asked.

Eric laughed and said, "H better stick with the club soda," as he slapped Horatio on his back. Horatio looked at Eric and smiled sheepishly.

After a time of good natured jesting with each other, Horatio leaned over and whispered in Calleigh's ear, "Would you come with me Sweetheart?"

Calleigh turned and looked bewildered at Horatio and whispered, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute," Horatio said smiling warmly.

"Excuse us friends…we have something to do." Horatio said as some of the team members began shouting for them not to go.

"We aren't leaving yet…just give us a minute."

Horatio took Calleigh's hand and led her to a stool beside the piano. The piano player relinquished his piano to Horatio and smiled brightly at Calleigh. Then Horatio sat on the piano stool and Calleigh couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Horatio announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have commandeered the piano to sing to this beautiful lady sitting here in front of me. I hope you will indulge me the opportunity…your regular piano player will return in a moment."

Calleigh was dumbfounded, as were all the team. The CSIs began whispering asking each other what Horatio was doing at the piano with Calleigh. "Is he going to sing?" Someone on the team asked to no one in particular. Then Frank bellowed, "This I gotta see!" Alexx arrived just before Horatio began introducing the song and she smiled warmly at the team as she knew Horatio's plan for tonight.

"The song I am about to sing, is borrowed from Billy Joel titled, **She's Got a Way About Her**. This song describes my lovely lady perfectly! I will take this moment to apologize to Mr. Joel for my feeble attempt at singing his song."

Horatio began playing the introduction to the song as Calleigh covered her gaping mouth with her hand immediately.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know why it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason_

_Anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin'_

_Anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down _(Horatio winked at her with this phrase.)

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her_

_Everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_Anyway_

The entire patronage of the bar gave him a standing ovation and when Horatio stood and took a shocked Calleigh into his arms and tenderly kissed her, whoops and shouts of "Way to go" and whistles filled the air.

Calleigh leaned back in his embrace to look into Horatio's eyes and whispered, "I never dreamed you would do this for me…I love you so much!"

"Anything for you Sweetheart…I love you!"

Taking their seats back at the table after hugs and handshakes from all the team and Alexx, who was beaming at the couple, Calleigh didn't notice that Horatio slipped something into her drink.

"When did you learn to play the piano and sing?" Frank asked his friend.

Horatio chuckled and answered, "Going to a parochial school, boys choir was mandatory and my mother made me take piano lessons growing up, which I enjoyed."

Calleigh went to take her last couple of swallows of her Mojito when she noticed something at the bottom of her glass in the dim light. Reaching into her glass she grasped the object and lifted it out and then gasped in shock which immediately caught the attention of everyone at the table.

Horatio then gently took the ring from her fingers dipping it in his water and drying it with a napkin turned and took Calleigh's left hand and asked, "Calleigh would you honor me by becoming my wife one day?"

A hush fell over the table as everyone held their breath, silently hoping she would say yes. Customers at the surrounding tables realized what was happening between the couple and grew silent.

Finally Calleigh was able to form words as she kept her eyes connected with Horatio's and managed to softly say, "Yes, oh yes Handsome."

Horatio beamed and slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and hugged her as hard as he dared, not wanting to hurt her.

Eric jumped up from the table and shouted to everyone around, "SHE SAID YES!"

Cheers erupted throughout the bar and the bartender walked over to their table and said all their drinks for one round were on the house. Horatio still with his arm around Calleigh thanked the man for the nice gesture toward them.

Later, as he and Calleigh sat in Horatio's car before leaving, they continued their kissing and touching that had begun on their walk to the car.

"You know, you haven't been totally truthful with me Handsome." Horatio looked surprised at her statement.

"When Sweetheart?"

"When I asked about the piano in your living room, you just told me that it was your mother's…you never said you could play it!"

"I wanted to wait and surprise you Calleigh, I have not played in a long time, nor sung as I'm sure you could tell tonight, but you inspired me to do it," he smiled.

Calleigh laughed and said, "Well you certainly surprised me Handsome and I thought it was beautiful!"

"Let's get home Sweetheart," Horatio whispered after sadly breaking his hold on her.

Traffic was heavy on the expressway near midnight on a Friday night, but as they got on a city street, it thinned out a great deal. Driving down a major boulevard that had infrequent traffic at the moment, Horatio relaxed his attention for a few seconds to turn and steal a glance at Calleigh when out of the corner of his left eye he caught bright lights coming straight for the driver's door, but had only a split second to react.

"HOLD ON SWEET…" then the horrible sound of metal crashing into metal on Horatio's left side was all that was heard before his car began flipping down one side of the wide street. The last thing Horatio remembered was Calleigh's sharp cry.

Halfway becoming coherent to what was happening around him, Horatio attempted to shift in the damaged driver's seat, but something was stopping him. He slowly turned his head to the right and realized something warm was running into his eyes hindering his view of Calleigh whose head was turned away from him.

"Cal…Calleigh," Horatio struggled to get out. He reached over to touch her then realized someone was lifting her from the seat and pulling her out through the broken window on her side of the car.

Horatio assumed it was rescuers and managed to whisper, "Be careful…with her…she's…she's hurt."

Then he heard a chilling voice laugh and say, "Don't worry Lieutenant…I will take good care of her, that is until I am through with her."

Horatio felt his heart stop at the sound of Esteban's voice and shouted, "Nooo, leave her alone." Then he tried once more to free himself from whatever it was holding him and had better success this time.

Even though Horatio was in great pain, he managed to get out of the car, but fell to the asphalt, not letting that deter him from seeing where these men were taking Calleigh, he was able to raise his head to see a large, black SUV parked close and the men placing her in the back seat. Scrambling to his feet, Horatio shouted for them to stop, but the vehicle quickly drove off, leaving Horatio staggering with blood pouring down his face.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Hole**

**Chapter 5**

Back at O'Malley's, Frank looked across the table at Eric and Ryan, the only ones left at the bar besides him and Natalia and tersely commented, "Hey guys…it's getting late, could we help you out by dropping y'all off somewhere to save you taxi fare?"

Eric thought that would be a good idea as he knew he had drank too much to safely drive and Ryan was almost to the point of being wasted…seems the announcement by Horatio and Calleigh gave him a reason to keep drinking. Of course, they had been on their own tab since Horatio left, but it was Friday night and they had tomorrow off so it really wasn't a problem.

"Uh, yeah Frank…I appreciate the offer, I think we better take you up on it, but what will I do about my car?"

Natalia spoke up and suggested, "Why don't I drive Eric's car to his place while they ride with you Frank?"

"Good idea Nat," Frank responded. "We will follow you to make sure you are safe."

Natalia smiled as she thought about how she loved the fact that Frank cared about her safety, a trait she had not found in her previous deceased husband, or any of the men she had dated.

As they walked across the parking lot toward the cars, Frank's cell phone began ringing. After removing the phone from his coat pocket, he mumbled, "Now why in the hell would Jenkins be calling me at this time of night when I'm off duty?"

Answering with a curt "Tripp," Frank immediately stopped walking and began asking questions, "What has happened with Lieutenant Caine? What's CSI Duquesne's condition? What do you mean she's not there? Have paramedics been called? On my way…keep him from moving around until the paramedics get there…well, get another officer to help you, we don't know the extent of his injuries." Natalia stood frozen beside him, staring at him during the entire phone conversation trying to comprehend the call. Frank's conversation on the phone had also caused Eric to stop and listen intently to what was being said. Ryan only looked mystified as to why everyone had stopped walking.

"Frank, what is wrong…has something happened to Horatio and Calleigh?" Natalia asked with a shaky voice.

Frank looked into her wide brown eyes, then over to Eric's concerned expression and replied, "They were in a bad car accident on their way home," hesitating and nervously running his hand from his forehead to the back of his neck, "Calleigh was not with him when the officers arrived on the scene. We've got to get over there as fast as we can to help Horatio he's hurt and is in shock about Calleigh."

When the group arrived at the scene in a matter of minutes, after Frank greatly exceeded every speed limit getting there, they saw Horatio on a gurney being tended by the paramedics and what was left of his car off to the side of the ambulance.

Frank reached Horatio first and was shocked when he saw blood covering Horatio's face and all down the front of his clothes.

Careful not to get in the paramedics way, Frank moved closer to his friend where he could talk to him. "Horatio…it's Frank, I'm here."

Horatio managed a whisper, "Frank…Calleigh…Esteban…took her…he did this."

"Horatio you let them help you ok? You are hurt…we are going to find her." But the news shook Frank to his core.

"NO, I'm…not going…to the…hospital…I've got…to…find her," Horatio said as he struggled to move with no success as he was strapped down to the gurney.

"Sir, you need to settle down, you may have internal injuries" the paramedic pleaded with Horatio, then looked up at Frank and said, "we had to strap him down…he was fighting us when we got here."

Frank assured them he understood. It was going to be hard to keep Horatio down with Calleigh missing.

Frank was feeling even more unsettled about the situation and watched as they cleaned up Horatio's face to where they could tend to what looked like a deep gash where the bullet had grazed his head a few days ago.

Horatio called out with a raspy voice, "Frank…they put, um…they put Cal in a black…sub…suburban," Horatio had to stop to catch his breath, then continued, "Florida partial plates…ended with…RL 309. Check all small…airports…for Navarro…plane. Stop all…takeoffs."

Eric, Natalia and Ryan had walked to Frank's side and Eric said, "H I'm going to get all that in motion now…you let them take you in to get some help."

Eric turned and called the lab and got Davy, who worked the night shift to bring an evidence kit to the scene and gave him the location.

Frank and Natalia were still standing near Horatio attempting to comfort and reinforce the need for him to go on to the ER and get checked out. The situation had sobered Ryan and he walked over to a patrolman he knew and gave him the tag information for an APB to be posted immediately and an order to check all small airports for the Navarro plane and have them all shut down for takeoffs until further notice. He also asked for units to go to each one and make a visual check.

Eric walked up to Frank and asked him not to let anyone pick up Horatio's car until he cleared it after getting what evidence they could off of what was left of it.

The paramedics loaded Horatio into the ambulance and told Frank and Natalia they were taking him to Miami-Dade General and someone could ride with him.

"Natalia…would you ride with him and I'll be there as soon as I can?" Frank asked.

"Sure Frank." Frank helped her climb into the back and then he shut the doors. The ambulance had a police escort to the hospital and as they rode, Natalia became more apprehensive about Calleigh's safety with Esteban haven taken her.

_Meanwhile in the black Suburban – _

Calleigh could hear voices as if she were dreaming and felt the motion of the vehicle she was riding in, confused at first as to whether she was still in Horatio's car or not, but after a few moments, she became more alert when she detected Esteban Navarro's voice in the conversation and a chill ran down her spine.

"Well it seems our passenger is waking up," Calleigh heard a woman pronounce. Calleigh thought, _that voice sounds familiar…it's Vina Navarro…I'd never forget the sound of pure evil! Where is Horatio? NOW I remember we were driving home from the bar when suddenly…_Calleigh took in a deep breath, _a speeding vehicle hit our car on the driver's side…Oh God, please let him be alive!_

Calleigh managed to say, "Vina…I can't say it's nice to see you again."

Vina threw her head back against the headrest and laughed viciously. "I thought you'd be dying to see me again my dear, but then maybe you will soon!" Vina laughed again.

"Where is Horatio…what have you done with him?" Calleigh attempted to move her arms, but realized her wrists were locked in handcuffs that were closed too tight, cutting into her skin.

"Now what makes you think _I've_ done anything to the good Lieutenant?"

Esteban turned around in the passenger seat and laughed, "Last time I saw him, he didn't look too good." Calleigh's heart sank with those words.

Calleigh looked out the window to her left trying to determine where they were, but didn't recognize any landmarks. Seemed they were away from downtown, but what direction?

"You know every law enforcement officer in the area will be looking for you…you can't kidnap a police officer without bringing heavy consequences down on yourself." Calleigh informed them.

Esteban began mocking her and laughing, "Think that will make us give up? As your dear Lieutenant says, 'bring it on'." Calleigh glared at the insane man and began feeling uneasy about what was going to happen. She stared back out the window and thought of Horatio, how he sang so sweetly to her tonight, then looked down at her finger and the beautiful ring.

_At Miami-Dade General trauma unit –_

Horatio was just rolled back into his room in the ER from a C-scan and other tests when Frank quietly slipped in and sat down by Natalia.

Speaking low, Frank asked her, "Do they know the extent of his injuries yet?"

Before Natalia could answer, Horatio softly asked, "Frank, what's going on with the investigation?"

Frank stood and walked to the side of Horatio's bed and answered his friend saying, "We are searching every section of the metro area, on the ground and in the air Horatio…we've had a few false sightings as there seem to be a number of black Suburban's in the area, but we're not giving up. How are you doing?"

"Not good my friend…but I think I'll live. I just want to get out of here Frank."

Frank hung his head and told Horatio he understood, but he needed to wait to make sure nothing serious was wrong.

Then the doctor walked in with a folder in his hands nodding to Frank and Natalia and introduced himself, "I am Dr. Greene, Lieutenant. Are you family?" he inquired as he looked at Frank and Natalia.

Horatio spoke up and answered for them, "They are doctor…give us the verdict."

Dr. Greene began, "Lieutenant Caine, the tests show you have no broken bones, which is amazing, but you have deep bruising of your chest and abdominal muscles due to the seatbelt and also your left shoulder sustained muscle and tendon damage from the accident. You have strained back muscles and muscle damage in your left knee from being pinned by the car. All of these injuries are going to require rest for a few days, after which we will start you on physical therapy. But the injury to your head concerns me the most." The doctor held up one finger and asked Horatio to tell him how many fingers he saw.

Horatio answered, after hesitating a moment, "Two."

"I need to be released doctor…will you sign the forms so I can get out of here?" Horatio firmly asked.

Shock registered on Dr. Greene's face as he said, "Lieutenant, I wouldn't advise that right now…you need to stay for a couple of days so we can monitor your head injury and let the internal bruising and knee injury begin healing with bed rest."

"You don't understand doctor, my fiancée has been kidnapped by a serial killer that tortures women before he murders them…I have to get out of here to help look for her."

Frank and Natalia looked at each other feeling deep concern for both Horatio and Calleigh.

"Horatio, maybe you better do as the doctor recommends…we'll handle the search and keep you informed," Frank offered.

Horatio was getting agitated and answered, "NO, I…I need to be there, please let me go…I will take full responsibility. Doctor, I will leave this hospital with or without your permission…I'm not staying."

Horatio slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, while the doctor stood there and against his better judgment said, "I will sign the papers, but I want to tell you, this is against all reasonable medical advice. I want you to return immediately if you are severely dizzy or nauseous, understand?"

Horatio said he did.

"Frank, get my clothes over there in the closet will you and help me get dressed." The doctor walked out of the room to get the papers, shaking his head in disbelief.

Natalia said she would wait out in the hall and left them to prepare to leave.

As Frank drove them to the lab, he glanced over at Horatio in the passenger seat with his head against the headrest behind him and was concerned noticing his pale face. "H, how are you doing man?"

"I'll make it Frank…got to find her before…" Horatio's voice trailed off.

After arriving at the lab, Horatio hobbled to the locker room and took off his bloody clothes and stepped into the warm shower to clean up, afterward he took the fresh set of clothes out of his locker that he always kept there and began dressing when suddenly he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He took a moment to sit down on the bench until he felt somewhat better.

Eric and Ryan greeted him as he slowly walked into the evidence lab and asked, "Any news?"

They both thought their boss looked like death warmed over. It was 4 o'clock in the morning, but no one was sleepy, not under the circumstances.

"Nothing yet H," Eric answered.

"There's a pot of coffee made in the break room and doughnuts the night shift got for us. Want me to get you some?" Ryan asked Horatio.

"Just coffee please, thanks Mr. Wolfe." Horatio struggled over to a stool to sit down and get off his feet.

Ryan came back with a cup of coffee for Horatio and Eric. Horatio sat and drank the cup then told them he was going up to his office for a while and to let him know if they heard anything.

Ryan asked, "Let me help you Horatio."

"Thank you, but I can manage Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said as he stood and limped out of the lab.

As he approached the small stairway leading to his office, his cell phone rang and looking at the screen he did not recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Caine," Horatio answered.

"Well, seems you bounce right back Lieutenant," the distorted voice said.

"Who…is this?" Horatio asked.

Evil sounding laughter echoed on the other end. "It seems I have possession of something close to your heart." Horatio felt every nerve in his body electrify.

"Esteban," Horatio breathlessly answered. "You harm her in any way, and I will hunt you down wherever you go and make you feel the same pain before I kill you."

"My, my…how testy we are this morning," Esteban laughed mockingly.

Then Esteban said in a serious tone, "We might consider an exchange, you for her…go alone, unarmed, to an address I am about to give you, there will be a cell phone waiting for you there. Leave your phone and take the new one and if you chose to keep both, you will never see your fair maiden again."

Then the call ended.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Hole**

**Chapter 6**

Calleigh looked around in the available, dim light at the small area where she was cuffed to a bedpost. It definitely was sparse as the bed was the only item in the room; the floor was concrete as were the walls surrounding her, made of concrete block. The air felt damp and dank which she knew that meant she was underground. She could hear footsteps above her head and wondered what the Navarro's were plotting—she just hoped the team could find enough evidence to track her here and wished with all of her heart that the first one through that door would be Horatio when they found her.

Suddenly the sound of someone unlocking the door to her prison filled the small area and she felt herself stiffen, preparing to face whoever it was coming and their intentions. The door swung open and a man carrying a tray of toast and coffee walked in and set the tray down on a table within her reach using her free left hand.

"Food for you…eat if you wish." The strange man barked and turned and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Calleigh looked at the meager amount of food and only picked up the coffee, wondering if they had added anything to it. Deciding to go ahead and drink the warm liquid, figuring they could drug her in other ways if that was what they wanted to do so, if the coffee contained anything, maybe it would be something to make her sleep where she at least wouldn't be waiting for the other shoe to drop, as the saying goes.

After finishing the cup, Calleigh realized she was correct in thinking they put something in her coffee, but at least it was making her sleepy and for that she was grateful. Later though, when she woke up, she realized that it had not been for her benefit; drugging her enabled Esteban to move her to the large room where his fun could begin.

Upon regaining her senses, Calleigh found she was strapped down on a cold metal table, and then looking around the room, she was horrified when she realized the area had been covered in plastic sheeting. She had gone to Esteban's previous crime scenes and remembered the torture chambers were covered in plastic to catch any spurting blood from his victim. But where was Esteban? _Someone please find me…please hurry!_

Horatio struggled to get up in the driver's seat of his Hummer, but the motivation inside of him to find Calleigh and make Esteban pay enabled him to work through the pain. He sat for a moment to catch his breath and try to clear his head as it seemed his head had begun to hurt worse. _Just the stress right now he told himself._ Slowly he exited the lab's parking lot, heading for the address Esteban had given him, but didn't tell Eric or the others he was leaving. He hoped when they realized he was gone and his Hummer was not found, Eric would think about tracking the vehicle through the GPS system that had been installed on every department vehicle.

Arriving at the address Horatio found it was a package pick-up service and it was just opening for business. Walking inside, he told the clerk his name and had come to pick up a package that had been sent there for him. The clerk disappeared into a back room and returned with a small box. Horatio stepped over to a tall table and opened the box, finding the cell phone inside. There was a note that told him to place his cell phone in the box and hand it back to the clerk. He glanced over to look at the young man behind the counter and saw him attentively watching what he was doing and made a mental note that he must be tied to the Navarro's in some way. After exchanging phones, the note instructed him to go to another address after an hour which Horatio knew was on the outskirts of North Miami on an industrial canal, but it was an area that was mainly deserted due to failed shipping businesses and industry decline.

As Horatio approached the address, he found it was a large, industrial complex with multiple buildings and he quickly realized due to his physical condition, there would be no way for him to walk to all of them. He pulled the Hummer up to the largest building as quietly as he could and turned the engine off. Horatio gingerly slid out of the driver's seat to the concrete below and when he put his weight on his left knee, sharp pain shot up into his hip, forcing him to keep the loud moan he needed to cry out smothered inside. The knee pain, to his amazement, even caused his head to feel as if it would literally split open right there where he stood.

After having leaned against the Hummer for a few minutes, taking his weight off of his knee, he felt he could finally hobble quietly to the door on the side of the massive steel building. Before turning the knob, he removed his Sig Sauer from the holster and made sure there was a round in the barrel. He remembered what Esteban had told him…come unarmed, but he wasn't that foolish…he figured Calleigh and he would surely be murdered if he complied with that directive and since that was the case, he wanted to have better odds of at least getting her out of harm's way. As Horatio reached for the knob, he realized there could not be two knobs and he knew his vision was blurring more often now. He hesitated and waited a minute before taking the knob, slowly and quietly turning it and pushing the door open just enough to allow him entrance, not wanting to throw light on his presence any more than necessary to enter, just in case someone was near the door inside. He hoped he had made better time than they counted on and would have some measure of surprise.

Making his way to several rows of shelving that were loaded with boxes, he felt better with cover allowing him to take his time moving and keep his ears attuned to any noises. Sure enough, as he made it to the end of two rows, he heard footsteps approaching, and it sounded like the person was advancing directly toward him. Horatio was ready and he watched through a peep hole of a space between boxes that enabled him to watch the progress of the man. He proceeded on the same trajectory and Horatio gauged about when he could make his move. Horatio waited until the man was slightly past him and hit him on the back of his head with the butt of his gun as hard as he could. The man silently crumpled to the concrete floor in a heap and Horatio was able to kneel down on his good knee to check for a pulse. He was surprised to find none. He did not recognize the man so he said to himself _guess you were in the wrong place at the wrong time bud._ Horatio took his time in pulling up with the help of the heavy shelves to change his position to better prepare for any others who might be coming his way.

Back at the lab –

Eric walked back to the evidence lab after going up to check on Horatio and had grown concerned when he did not find him there. He had even checked the men's room on that level with no success.

Entering the lab, Eric asked Ryan, "Have you seen H anywhere?"

"No I haven't…why, he's not in his office?"

"No I was just up there and it doesn't even look as if he's even been in there at all. I also checked the men's room up there and nothing. I even swung by the break room just to see if he had come back for more coffee."

Eric thought of one more possibility, but he was sure H wouldn't be taking his Hummer out in the condition he was in. Eric told Ryan he was walking out to the lot to see if H's Hummer was missing.

As he approached the open lot, Eric saw immediately that H's Hummer was gone. Instantly he turned and jogged back into the building and quickly made his way to the lab to connect with the Hummer's GPS system. Ryan noticed Eric going into the A/V lab and out of curiosity walked over.

"Was H's Hummer on the lot?"

Eric continued booting up the system and answered, "No it wasn't. I'm going to connect to the GPS system in it and find out where he went. Something is just not right…he was in no shape to be driving so, it must have been concerning Calleigh for him to even consider leaving."

After a few minutes, Eric zoomed in on the Hummer's location and found it to be at an old industrial complex north of downtown on the canal.

"I found it…he is at an old industrial area north of town. We need to contact Frank and get some uniforms to meet us out there, and alert paramedics, but I pray we won't need them."

Eric and Ryan talked with Frank and Natalia and gave them the location of where he found Horatio's Hummer and they assured him they were on their way and Frank said he would call up a few units to meet them there.

Calleigh was more alert and she began listening intently to the voices that began coming closer, recognizing Esteban's and Vina's, there was one that sounded very familiar, but she just could not wrap her mind around who it could possibly be.

In a moment they were close enough for her to see and she was shocked to discover who the extra voice belonged to…Dudley Nobles! Surely he would not be aware of what the Navarro's were doing here, but as the group approached her she saw the smirking smile on his face.

"Well, well Miss Duquesne…so nice to see you again!"

Calleigh just glared at the lawyer and replied, "Forgive me if I don't feel the same."

Vina smiled at her grandson and said, "We have us a feisty one here…how refreshing!"

"Yeah, I suppose…I am just intrigued with her beautiful green eyes and I'm looking forward to adding them to my collection," Esteban smirked.

"I am glad you like her Esteban even though she didn't exactly match your criteria for your fun, she has after all been sharing living quarters with the good Lieutenant so that helps her in that way to meet your desires to rid the world of women such as her," Vina said smiling.

Horatio's ears picked up voices in the building, but sounded as if they were coming from the other end of the building. Cautiously Horatio began to silently make his way toward the voices as he hoped his vision improved before it became critical, and also that the team had by now, discovered his Hummer missing at the lab so he could have backup. It would have helped Horatio to know that a barrage of police vehicles were, at this very moment, streaking toward his location.

As Horatio approached the end of the row of shelves, he felt every hair stand up on the back of his neck as he could make out Calleigh lying down on a table with who he presumed was Esteban stroking his hand through her golden hair and he had to keep his composure to wait for the best moment to appear, but if that sick low-life scum went further, he was prepared to fire.

Then Horatio was shocked beyond comprehension when he saw Dudley Nobles standing at the foot of the table smiling as he watched Esteban taunt Calleigh. He thought _that son-of-a-bitch was in on all of this…how long had he been involved?_ He thought back how Nobles was on an extended European vacation when they had first arrested Esteban, but now he wondered if he was in Miami all along.

Horatio decided to enact the plan he quickly conceived in his mind…he would take advantage of his slight element of surprise by stepping out and make his presence known, hopefully giving Calleigh some relief knowing she was not alone. He noticed Vina was not with the group, but assumed she was making her way toward the door to become his welcoming committee.

He was just approximately 20 yards away from Calleigh when he stepped out and as his luck would have it, Nobles and Esteban were so engrossed with Calleigh that their attention was drawn away from him momentarily giving Horatio an opportunity to move closer.

Just as Horatio began yelling MDPD, he felt a sharp, searing pain on his left side and he dropped to his knees, turning around and seeing Vina standing close with a knife in her hand covered with blood. He reacted immediately by firing his gun in her direction and as he watched, the impact of the bullet propelled her backward into an old oil changing pit and she disappeared from view. Then Horatio had enough presence of mind to turn and aim the gun at Nobles who had begun running toward him and Horatio fired hitting the man square in the chest shocking him as he looked down at his wound and began trying to speak, but couldn't manage anything more than to open and shut his mouth silently before falling face first to the floor.

All of the action happened in a split second not giving Esteban enough time to counter Horatio and as Horatio took aim at the evil young man, Esteban began whimpering and begging for his life to be spared.

Calleigh yelled, "Horatio…are you ok?" Horatio smiled as he heard her voice, but he was on his knees trying to keep concentrating on Esteban to make sure he did not have a chance to hurt Calleigh.

"I'm…I'm here Cal…everything's going to be ok Sweetheart."

Then shouts of "MDPD, hands in the air," echoed through the cavernous building causing Horatio to smile and softly say "Calvary has arrived."

"Stay right there Esteban," Horatio heard Eric shout, and with that, Horatio slowly collapsed to the floor.

"H…" Frank screamed as he ran to Horatio on the floor.

"Hold on man…hold on paramedics are outside…"

"Frank, is that you?" Horatio couldn't tell through the blurriness if he had heard the right voice and he was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

Frank looked at Horatio and noticed blood slowly oozing from his left side, "Horatio, I'm here."

"Cal…Calleigh, where is she…is she alright?"

Ryan and Natalia had freed Calleigh from the restraints keeping her on the table and immediately after Calleigh was able to move her legs, she ran to Horatio lying on the floor.

"Horatio…I'm here Handsome…shh…don't try to talk right now," she whispered as she softly touched his cheek as the floodgates opened and her tears ran down her face.

"Cal…you're ok…thank God…" Horatio couldn't see her, but he felt her presence near him and her touch…her touch felt wonderful.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but I have been too busy to write another chapter as my husband and I adopted two 3 month old kittens (brothers) and they have been keeping me busy getting them acclimated to their new home! They are rescue kitties and we have fallen in love with them! **

**This chapter reflects the personal 'dark hole' Horatio has to deal with.**

**The Dark Hole**

**Chapter 7**

Calleigh sat beside Horatio's bed holding his limp right hand in hers with Frank and Eric sitting across the room waiting for Horatio to waken from the anesthesia. The doctors had told them that Horatio was brought in just in time as he was on the verge of having seizures from the subdural hematoma caused by his head injury in the car accident. The trauma team had rushed Horatio into emergency surgery after he arrived at the hospital via a medical helicopter from the scene, now everyone was anxious as to whether he had suffered permanent damage to his brain because that was a definite possibility. The doctors mentioned that Horatio might have neurological damage and the three of them knew if that were the case, Horatio's career would essentially be over.

All of them were exhausted from the events of the last 36 + hours and were resting as much as they could in the chairs available which were not really conducive to sleep when Calleigh, having laid her head down on the edge of the bed, felt Horatio's hand squeeze hers slightly. Abruptly raising her head after feeling the movement she stared intently at Horatio's face and saw his eyes begin to flicker.

Calleigh softly called his name and lightly rubbed his cheek as he stirred even more. "Horatio…can you hear me Honey? I want you to open your eyes…c'mon you can do it, I'm right here."

Frank stirred at the sound of Calleigh's voice and struggled to his feet which woke Eric. Frank and Eric rushed over to the other side of Horatio's bed and met Calleigh's concerned expression with their own.

Horatio's eyes opened slowly and Calleigh could see the alarm register in them as he realized a tube was down his throat and he couldn't talk.

Calleigh, trying to soothe him, gently brushed some red locks of hair back off his forehead then lightly rubbed his cheek and said, "Handsome you can't talk right now, but the doctor said you would not have to be on the ventilator long. It is helping you to recover quicker. Blink your eyes if you are in pain and I will go get a nurse."

Horatio didn't blink, but had a confused expression as if he were attempting to understand what was happening, where he was and why was he lying in a bed surrounded by machines. Then Horatio drifted back into the anesthesia induced slumber and Calleigh was relieved, knowing he was better off right now not lying awake with everything that was being done to him.

Calleigh suggested that Frank and Eric ought to go home and get some rest, as she was planning to stay with Horatio and hopefully later tonight he would be more alert. The two men reluctantly agreed, but only if she would assure them she'd call immediately if they could do anything at all or if anything about Horatio's condition changed. She told them she would and hugged each one and thanked them for staying with her as long as they had.

After they left, Calleigh sat in the small room in ICU and listened to the monitors surrounding Horatio…all their little clicks, wheezes and beeps had a somewhat lulling effect on her. But her heart ached seeing Horatio so helpless…she was just thankful he was alive. The doctors had told her a high percentage of people suffering from subdural hematomas died, especially the ones who did not have aggressive treatment early after the injury. Horatio had battled through the pain, dizziness, blurred vision, and headache along with his injured knee and bruises, but more horrifying was the stabbing at the hands of Vina, thank God she did not drive the knife deep enough to cause major injury. He endured all of that to find her, to save her- -as always, putting those he loved ahead of his own welfare.

Her eyes went to the bandage wrapped around his head that held a catheter inserted into his skull that was allowing drainage. During surgery, doctors said they drilled two "burr holes" into his skull and sucked the blood out to reduce damage to his brain attempting to avoid permanent injury.

The neurosurgeon had already talked to her about what to expect after Horatio woke up. They knew he had paralysis on his left side, but further testing would have to be done, after Horatio was out from under the effects of the anesthesia, to verify if it was permanent or temporary. The doctor had also warned her that it was normal for survivors to have a difficult time controlling their emotions and performing their normal tasks especially with the injury on the right side of the head as that side of the brain was the area that controlled emotions. His memory would also be affected either long term or short, but they would have to wait for the results of the tests to be sure. He had also warned that Horatio was going to require a great deal of patience from those around him to help him work through all of the changes. He told her if neurological damage was mild, Horatio would recover sooner, but he would still need to wait 6 months at the minimum to return to duty and also to be able to drive. He explained that if Horatio did not have a seizure during that length of time, the probability for one to occur after that would diminish significantly. He would also be prescribed an anti-seizure medicine just like they were currently giving him as a preventative for seizures.

Calleigh was deep in thought going over all that the doctors had told her and didn't notice the door opening or who stepped in until she heard Alexx say, "Sugar…are you alright?"

Alexx's voice startled Calleigh momentarily, until it registered who was standing before her reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Calleigh looked up and saw her close friend Alexx standing there with a very concerned expression and jumped to her feet wrapping her dear friend in a big hug and broke down in tears.

"Oh Alexx, I am so glad you came by…Horatio…"

Alexx quickly said, "I know Sugar…I know."

She leaned back and softly asked Calleigh to step out to the small waiting room close by so they could talk. She knew, even though Horatio appeared to be out of it, patients could sometimes hear everything going on around them and she didn't want him to hear the two of them talking about his condition.

Alexx guided Calleigh over to a sitting area and motioned for her to sit while she poured them some coffees from the pot that was available for those waiting on loved ones. At the moment, they were the only ones in the room because of the late hour.

Calleigh began softly talking as she wiped her tears from her cheeks, "Alexx, I've never seen Horatio like this…he…he looks so helpless lying in the bed with all the tubes coming out of him and connected to so many machines. It breaks my heart."

"It is a difficult sight to see Calleigh because he is always the strong one…but his strength is what's going to make a difference in the outcome in this situation. He is going to need to fight to overcome what has happened to him and you are going to need strength and patience like you've never had before."

Alexx took Calleigh's hand in hers and asked, "Are you going to be able to deal with that, plus take over at the lab?"

Calleigh looked at Alexx and replied, "I have to Alexx I love him more than anything or anyone on this earth and I will continue to regardless of how this turns out. I just don't want to lose him…I came close this time, I know so, we will work through whatever happens together."

"I just want you to know, he feels the same about you Calleigh, no matter how he acts once in recovery. He will be angry…not at you, at the situation he will find himself in, just always keep that in mind. I just pray his side effects will be mild, they can be you know, regardless of how severe his condition seems now."

"Oh Alexx, I hope so. I don't think Horatio would be able to handle being dependent on others the rest of his life…and not being able to go back to work. He has made that crime lab the best in the state and needs to be there, to be a part of it because in a way, it is a very important part of him."

"I know it is Sugar. Why don't you go home and get cleaned up and catch a nap. I'll stay with Horatio…he's not going to wake up until tomorrow anyway."

"I don't have a way to get home Alexx."

Then as if on cue, Frank walked up and asked, "Calleigh, let me take you home, ok?"

Calleigh looked bewildered as to why Frank suddenly appeared and looked at Alexx who smiled, "I called him Sugar…he said he would be glad to take you. I knew you needed a break."

"I will go if you promise to call me when Horatio wakes up."

"I will call you Calleigh now let Frank take you home."

Frank helped her to her feet and they both walked out as Alexx stood and walked back to Horatio's room.

It was 9 o'clock the next morning when Horatio began stirring slightly and Alexx walked over beside his bed and watched as he opened his eyes.

"There you are my friend," Alexx said smiling at him as she softly touched his forehead.

Horatio looked confused and was attempting to talk, but found it was impossible.

"Horatio, the doctor was in earlier and told me to call when you woke, they are planning to remove your breathing tube this morning so, let me just step out and tell the nurses to call him. I will call Calleigh too as I sent her home to get some rest. I will be right back Honey."

After Alexx left, Horatio attempted to shift in the bed, but found his left side wouldn't cooperate and he couldn't understand why. He felt uncomfortable with the tube down his throat and the sounds of machines that seemed to be all around him to wondering what had happened to him, he couldn't remember anything.

Then Alexx came back in the room with a doctor and nurses in tow and the doctor began looking at all the machines and checking a chart in his hands. The doctor then leaned over him and smiled and said, "Lieutenant, I am your doctor, Dr. Rosen and I think we can remove this uncomfortable tube out of your throat now. When we start, I need you to help us, ok? I'll tell you what to do."

The tube was removed, but Horatio's throat was extremely sore and dry hindering him from talking, but he managed to ask in a whisper what had happened to him…why couldn't he move part of his body?

About that time, Calleigh walked into the room and walked to Horatio and leaned over then smiled saying, "Good morning Handsome," kissed him on his cheek sat down in a chair by his bed as she held his hand.

"Miss Duquesne, I'm glad you are here, Dr. Woods would you join me in explaining the Lieutenant's condition," asked Dr. Rosen.

Horatio looked at the doctor and Alexx, then at Calleigh searching their faces for clues.

"Lieutenant, you suffered a bad blow to your head in a recent car accident and developed what is called a subdural hematoma, meaning the small blood vessels between your brain and the dura mater, which is the tough outer layer surrounding the brain, were damaged and blood leaked out into your brain causing a dangerous situation. We were able to relieve the pressure on your brain by draining the blood and fluid off, and the subsequent swelling by medication. We left a tube inserted into your skull to drain off any fluid that continued to collect. The blood and swelling of your brain caused paralysis to the left side of your body."

Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand so tight, it was almost to the point of pain for her as he looked away from her face cried out in a loud whisper, "Noo, please tell me it won't be perm…permanent."

Dr. Rosen looked at Alexx for support and Alex was on Horatio's left side and began, "Honey…" as she placed her hand tenderly on his bandaged forehead, "we won't know until they run some neurological tests…there is a possibility the paralysis will only be temporary. We will just have to wait for the results of the tests."

Calleigh couldn't hold back her tears as she saw Horatio's tears begin flowing down his cheeks and she choked out, "Horatio…look at me," and she gently put her fingers under his chin and gently turned his face toward hers and said, "Handsome…I am going to help you through this, I'll always be here for you," and she leaned in and kissed his bruised lips softly. Her touch soothed him as she wrapped her arms around him as good as she could and held him as they both cried. Alexx motioned for Dr. Rosen to follow her out and give Calleigh and Horatio their privacy.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a note…the medical procedure and the recuperation may not follow medical guidelines, but was written to where hopefully it made sense to lay people.**

**The Dark Hole**

**Chapter 8**

Calleigh sat up after they had finished crying together, but still had her hands on both sides of Horatio's face and softly kissed his lips after wiping the tears off of his cheeks as she whispered through her tears, "Horatio, you can beat this…you are so strong, in fact you are the strongest and bravest man I have ever known. Not only will I be with you every step of the way Honey, everyone on the team wants to help you too."

Horatio lay there in a daze, appearing to be staring at nothing before finally redirecting his gaze to Calleigh longing to hold her in his arms.

"Cal…I'm," Horatio stuttered and looked confused and began again, "scared."

Calleigh could tell he was having difficulty expressing his feelings, just as Dr. Rosen had explained to her, but she wasn't going to draw attention to it…hopefully as time went on his speech would improve.

"I am too Horatio, just know that I love you and we will work to make sure this is just a setback…tomorrow when they begin testing your cognitive functions, we will keep a positive outlook that this will be temporary, after all you remembered who I was immediately and I had been so worried you would not know me when you woke up."

Horatio smiled and said, "I could…never forget your…love." With that Calleigh began crying again.

Thankfully, Horatio slept most of the day saying little else as Calleigh sat with him and watched the nurses go in and out on a regular basis checking on his condition. Calleigh remembered that Dr. Rosen warned her that Horatio would have a long stay in the hospital, but if there were setbacks, it could be even longer. She prayed he would be able to endure staying that long knowing his dislike for being restrained in a hospital.

The next morning, a young lady knocked and entered the room and introduced herself as Horatio's cognitive test monitor coming to begin his tests. Horatio looked over at Calleigh with fear in his eyes and she told him she would step out and would be back when they were finished. Calleigh gave him a kiss and smiled then walked toward the door when she stopped and turned back to look at him and said,

"Knock'em dead Handsome."

Calleigh came back from the cafeteria with a cup of coffee and sat in the small waiting area near Horatio's room and had only been there for 20 minutes when the therapist found her and sat down to talk.

"Miss Duquesne…"

"Please call me Calleigh."

"Calleigh, I'm Lori" the therapist smiled and began, "I wanted to tell you my preliminary results of Horatio's cognitive tests."

Calleigh sat bracing herself for the worst when Lori said, "My findings showed he has some cognitive deficiencies, but nothing that can't be overcome. I am going to set up verbal and mental exercises he will need to do daily, but he will need help from you or someone to participate with him. Will that be possible?"

After getting over being stunned, elated, shocked and relieved all at the same time, Calleigh found her voice to answer, "Yes, oh yes I will and our friends will help too." Calleigh replied as she smiled radiantly.

Lori then said, "I know you are anxious to go give Horatio the good news and I need to go give my findings to Dr. Rosen, he should be around shortly to talk with both of you."

"Thank you, Lori…thank you so much," then Calleigh hugged her before they each left the room.

Calleigh entered Horatio's room and found him lying still with his eyes closed. Quietly she walked to his bed and lightly rubbed his hand and saw him beginning to wake.

"I'm sorry to wake you Handsome, but I didn't think you would mind hearing about the results of your tests."

Horatio looked deep into Calleigh's eyes and said, "What's the verdict?"

Lori said all the tests showed that your cognitive deficiencies can be overcome with verbal and mental exercises. She said she would be back tomorrow with the recommended exercises…isn't that wonderful news?"

Horatio smiled slightly and then asked, "What about not being able…to move my body? How are they going to fix that?"

At that moment Dr. Rosen walked in the room and smiled at them both. "Good morning Horatio, I have some good news for you."

Calleigh gripped Horatio's hand tight in hers as Dr. Rosen began explaining, "You did well on your cognitive tests and I understand Lori is starting you on some exercises tomorrow. I have ordered physical therapy to begin the next day and I don't see any reason why you can't expect a complete recovery. In fact, I think I will have you moved to a room on the hall tomorrow if everything is improving, but I will still have orders that you be monitored more than normal. Have you been experiencing some tingling in your arm and leg yet?"

"I have a little bit. Is that good?" Horatio asked inquisitively.

"That is a very good sign Horatio," the doctor exclaimed.

Horatio turned his head and smiled tenderly, then looked deep into Calleigh's eyes and softly said, "The best sign of all will be when I can hold you in my arms again Beautiful."

Calleigh leaned over and kissed Horatio tenderly then replied, "I'm looking forward to that, I've missed your arms around me Handsome."

The doctor removed the drain from Horatio's head before he was placed in his new room and Dr. Rosen was pleased that Horatio's appetite had improved. He explained that a good diet and physical therapy would boost his body's stamina, contributing to a faster recovery.

The cognitive exercises noticeably helped Horatio improve and Calleigh found him less confused than he was at the beginning. He was so serious about getting back to normal that he was pushing himself in every aspect of his recovery, and Calleigh and the rest of the team were thankful for his positive attitude. Calleigh had begun sleeping at Horatio's house at night after he began to forbid her to stay in his hospital room, citing she needed her rest to oversee the lab in his absence, and then spending her off duty time at the hospital. Everyone on the team made time to help Horatio with his cognitive exercises, taking turns using some of their off duty time to stop by the hospital. They all lifted Horatio's spirits, making jokes about his hair style as it was growing out from being shaved for the surgery and anything else they could tease him about.

Two weeks later, Horatio sat in the large chair in his room waiting for Calleigh's arrival to give her the surprise he had been looking forward to for such a long time. Looking at his watch, he realized it wouldn't be long before she arrived so he pushed himself up out of the chair, with the help of the chair's arms then supported himself with a cane once on his feet.

After a couple of minutes, the door of his room began opening and he could hear her soft, sweet voice calling to him as she entered then froze where she stood and gasped. Horatio tilted his head, smiling so seductively in his special way meant only for her and began slowly walking toward her with help of the cane. Upon reaching a shocked Calleigh, he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her deeply then, after breaking the kiss, he held her tight against his body and whispered in her ear,

"That was long overdue, Sweetheart," and Horatio could feel the warm dampness of her tears through his shirt.

Calleigh finally leaned back in Horatio's arms and tenderly placed a hand on the side of his face and looked into his sparkling blue eyes and managed to say, "That was the best welcome I have ever had in my entire life Handsome!"

Horatio captured her lips again hungrily and Calleigh responded with a hunger that she had been waiting to give him. They stayed in their embrace hugging, kissing and sharing their feelings for each other, making up for lost time until Horatio reluctantly told Calleigh he needed to sit down before he fell down. His stamina had improved, but was far from normal.

They walked back to the bed and Horatio sat down before pushing back against the raised head of the bed and reached for Calleigh's hand and gently pulled her down in the bed with him and said,

"Just because I can't stay on my feet, doesn't mean we have to stop holding and kissing each other Beautiful."

"Horatio…it's almost time for your dinner to be brought in, what will they think if they find me in bed with you?"

Horatio smiled as he nuzzled her neck, "They would probably say I was one lucky man."

Horatio had ordered Calleigh a tray and they had just finished eating when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Horatio called out."

Both he and Calleigh were surprised when Diego Navarro walked in, and Calleigh especially, since she thought Horatio was just making up the fact that Diego had regained consciousness to use as bait to draw Vina out of hiding and put her in a dark hole just as he had promised.

"Diego, you look very well," Horatio exclaimed.

"Lieutenant, I might say the same about you. I am being released and had to stop by and thank you for sparing my son's life…" Diego looked down at the floor, "I know how easy it would have been for you to kill him, but I am grateful that you gave me the opportunity to attempt to help him escape the dark world he is a part of. You may find this cold, but I thank you too for ridding this family of the evil that possessed my mother."

Horatio looked down momentarily, then back up at the man standing there and replied, "Diego, I would have killed your son if my vision had been normal, the only thing keeping me from trying was the fact I could possibly have hurt Calleigh, or worse. I do want to thank you for helping me find her though…I can imagine what could have happened if I hadn't found her when I did." Horatio reached out for Calleigh's hand and took it in his and kissed it.

"Lieutenant, I wish you well and Miss Duquesne." With that, Diego turned and walked out of the room.

Horatio lay in the bed staring at the door for a couple of minutes envisioning the scene with Calleigh strapped down on that table and Esteban threatening her with a scalpel. It was a picture he would never get out of his mind.

"Handsome…are you alright?"

Calleigh's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to find her looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

Horatio pulled her to him and held her tight. "I love you so much Calleigh…I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Handsome, I love you…I shudder to think how I could have lost you so easily a few weeks ago at the hands of the Navarro's."

"May I ask how Diego helped you find me?" Calleigh rose up in a sitting position beside Horatio in anticipation of his answer.

"When Esteban called me at the lab on my cell phone and gave me instructions, I sensed he was going to make me drive all around Miami looking for you while he busied himself with his handiwork…he was certainly not going to direct me to the old industrial complex where he was holding you until it was too late for me to stop him. So while I was driving to the first stop, I called Diego here at the hospital and he told me about his family owning the buildings at the complex, using them for storage and he felt Esteban would be there.

I almost didn't follow the command to drop off my cell phone at the package service store, but I was glad I went ahead and did it afterward because the young man behind the counter seemed to be watching to make sure I followed the instructions. He was tied to Esteban and no doubt contacted him after I left.

"Before I was drugged I remember hearing Esteban, Vina and Nobles upset that someone was not answering their cell phone. I had no idea they were talking about you as they hinted to me you might not have survived the car accident."

"I couldn't answer when they called because I left it in the Hummer when I decided to go inside the building to look for you."

"Well, I'm so glad you showed up when you did and had called in the cavalry."

Horatio lifted her chin up to kiss her lips and said, "So am I Sweetheart, so am I."

"I've got good news for you Cal…Dr. Rosen told me today that I have been making such good progress that I will be able to go home in a couple of days."

"That's wonderful Handsome!"

"Seems like years since I've been home Sweetheart. I have missed 'us' being there together…now we are almost there," then Horatio added, "Since I will have a few months off duty, why don't we plan a wedding say, in June? I think I will be a whole man by then."

Calleigh moved closer and wrapped her leg around his hip as she kissed him and replied, "From the feel of things, I would say you are a whole man now," then she giggled as he pressed against her.

**The end…I want to thank my readers for all the wonderful reviews.**


End file.
